Love Between The Two
by lavenderkunoichi
Summary: Naruto visits Hinata at the hospital to check upon her. Things get heated. Rated M for smut for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki entered Konoha hospital with a handful of daisies from Yamanaka's flower shop, and a look of nervousness spread across his flushed face. Directing himself towards the nearby secretary, the wide, cerulean-eyed Uzumaki swallowed hard, before clearing his throat to speak. The secretary lady lifted her face to greet him, and stared genuinely before talking.

"May I help you?" She had asked so kindly.

"Hinata Hyuga's room please." Naruto replied with a light blush emitting on his soft cheeks.

The young women searched the through the data, before directing him to the nearest hallway.

"Room 104B," answered the polite secretary. "Door on the left." She had grinned after eying the flowers in his clammy hands.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu." Naruto bowed, and thanked her before leaving.

Making his way to the room, Naruto stole a glance at one of Hinata's teammates, who was reading attentively through a book about insects outside a doorway. This was apparently Hinata's room.

"Shino?" Naruto spoke hesitantly, because he was slightly intimidated by the Aburame.

"Naruto?" Shino muttered while cocking an eyebrow realizing he had actually remembered his name. Lifting his lenses to look at him, he stared through the opaque glass, realizing a look of remorse shown on the usually bubbly shinobi. Dropping his gaze from the blonde haired ninja's face, Shino stared confusingly at the bouquet of daisies in his trembling hands. "What are you doing here?" he had asked confusingly.

"I came to see Hinata chan." Naruto replied while swallowing his nervousness. He had never been this nervous before. He couldn't help but stare worriedly, before speaking once more.

"How is she?" He had fought hard to speak, his voice cracking mid sentence.

"Better," Shino replied before sighing. "She'll be fine." The Aburame figured that Naruto felt somewhat guilty, and responsible for Hinata's injuries, and practically near death experience. In way, he found it amusing, considering it wasn't Naruto's fault at all.

Naruto sighed in relief, "Thank goodness." He spoke eagerly. The blonde haired ninja somewhat felt like thousands of pounds were lifted off his shoulders. "Can I see her?" the Uzumaki had asked calmly before locking his orbs onto the entrance to her room.

"Go ahead," Shino replied forming a smile across his lips. "She's asleep though."

Naruto sluggishly entered the room, and quietly closed the towering door behind him. Staring wearily at the equipment, Naruto gaped at a heart monitor, and an ivy drip that was hooked up to the dark haired kunoichi. A frown formed across his lips before he made way towards her bedside. Pulling a chair beside her hospital mattress, Naruto slowly sat down before looking at the angelic Hyuga. Her lids were swollen, and her face, and arms had been bruised severely. He shuttered at the sight of the needles injected in her arms. Becoming squeamish, he brought his gaze back towards Hinata's innocent face.

Suddenly, the Uzumaki grasped onto the flowers in hands, shaking more and more, almost crushing them in his trembling grip. He could feel his face burn crimson, seeing her face to face after the last time he had seen her. Recollections of their last meeting burned deep inside his mind. The last time they had spoke, he had fought with Pein, a member of the Akatsuki. He could vision himself pinned to the ground again, and Hinata appearing from out of know where. He could distinctly remember the emotions he felt as she stood there, fearless, strong, and determined. He had never seen her like that before, usually when he pictured her, she was the shy, meek, and outspoken kunoichi that he known since the Ninja Academy. There she was, ready to fight anyone who threatened him. Naruto swallowed hard, remembering the way she spoke to him. He remembered that she said wasn't afraid to die for him. He remembered that she said that she wasn't afraid to die for someone she _loved_.

_Because I love you_. She had said to him, with a loving smile spread across her face.

Naruto formed a light smile across his lips. It had been so obvious, he had felt so stupid. Looking back, it was light as day. The way she had let him cheat off her tests during the ninja academy. The way she would always stutter, twiddle her fingers, blush, and nearly faint every time she was around him. The way she had offered **him** medicine after he had fought her own teammate during the third stage preliminaries. The Uzumaki chuckled lightly, looking back at it now; he found it kind of cute the way she had acted around him.

Slowly, behind thick black lashes, Hinata's heavy lids slowly parted, revealing her innocent eyes. Having blurry vision, she had squinted realizing she had company.

"Hey there," Naruto spoke relatively calm. "Your awake."

With widened eyes, the dark haired kunoichi stared in bewilderment at what seemingly was Naruto's face.

"Nnn…Naruto?" She had stuttered softly. She had wiped her eyes, before staring at the grinning blonde haired shinobi. Suddenly, a pink blush embedded itself onto her cheeks.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto had asked, trying to hide that fact that he noticed her face blushing heavily.

"B…better." She replied while rubbing her right arm nervously, with her ivy needle still attached to her left arm. "The nurse said I might be discharged within a week." She said before smiling.

"That's good to hear." The Uzumaki spoke caringly.

Suddenly, Hinata glanced at the daisies in Naruto's hands, and her heart shaped face became crimson. Naruto stared confusingly at her, before realizing she was eying the daisies in his hands. He grinned happily before holding them out to her.

"These are for you." He spoke almost flirtatiously.

Hinata brought her shaking hands towards the flowers, and Naruto gently placed them into her hands, his fingers brushing against hers. She shuttered feeling the electricity as their skin touched. Slowly, she brought the daisies to her chest, and began to embrace the flowers, but not enough to crush them in her slender arms.

"Th…Thank you Naruto kun." The Hyuga started to stutter again.

"Your welcome." He replied genuinely.

Hinata's heart began to race, as he watched her caress the bouquet in her sweaty palms. She felt warm sweat form from her temple as he scooted closer.

"Hinata chan?" The blonde haired shinobi whispered before taking her hand into his.

Hinata's face grew in darker shade of red, as he started to rub his thumb over her petite fingers.

"Y…Yes?" She spoke nervously with her voice sounding shrill.

"I'm sorry you got hurt." He said remorsefully.

"It's okay." She replied almost confusingly. "I'm fine now."

"I feel partly to blame." He admitted.

"How is that?" The dark haired kunoichi asked shockingly. "It was on my own free will to fight."

"Seeing you nearly die," He started. " Made me feel like should have put a stopped to it-"

"But you did!" She sounded almost angry. "Without you, I could have died!"

Seeing her flustered like, Naruto couldn't help, but smile subconsciously. "I guess your right." He said before gripping her hand tighter into his.

Hinata became nervous at once, as his blue orbs gazed into hers. His face crept closer to hers, their noses almost touching.

"N…Naruto?" She whispered nervously.

"Hinata chan." He spoke lovingly, before bringing his firm palms to her face. He gently caressed her reddened face into his hands. He stared passionately into her eyes.

"Your so cute when your nervous." The Uzumaki teased her playfully.

"Cute?" Hinata thought to herself.

His sweet breath lingered against her pouty lips as he crept closer, this time allowing him to ghost against hers lightly. The Hyuga's face was now burning like rapid wildfire, and she started to shake nervously.

The blonde haired shinobi laced his rough lips against hers, finally kissing her. His eyes slowly closed as he parted his lips allowing more of deepened kiss between the two. Hinata's eye remained opened, realizing the boy that she loved was kissing her. Trying her best regain composure, she parted her lips further allowing him to deepen the kiss. This time, Naruto slid his eager tongue into her heated cavern lustfully crashing his against hers. Hinata surprisingly oblige, and feeling somewhat confident, the dark haired kunoichi grasped onto the back of his spiky locks, pulling him in so she collide her soft tongue against his. Wanting him more, she gripped onto his shoulders, and pulled Naruto onto the mattress, and pulled him down on top of her. Opening her lust filled orbs, her eyes fogged over with blissful emotion, as she continued to kiss him. The Uzumaki cradled her head into his hands as, he brought his lips to her neck, kissing and nipping at her soft skin. A girly whimper escaped from her pouty lips, as he suckled against her skin. As Naruto was about to leave love marks onto her neck, Hinata's heart monitor grew loud. Embarrassing enough, Hinata's face reddened, realizing her racing heart had set it off. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, realizing how hot and bothered he had gotten her. Before getting off the mattress, he had kissed her forehead. Hearing footsteps from a distance, Naruto knew it was nurse rushing to see if Hinata was all right. Sitting back into the chair, Naruto had act like nothing had happened.

(A/N: Is this next chapter worthy?)


	2. Chapter 2

_When you're discharged from the hospital I'll take you out on a date_, Naruto had mention.

Now here she was staring in front of a mirror with an enticing lavender dress showing off every gorgeous curve on her body. The material had stopped midriff, relaxing against her slender thighs. Her long and sleek, dark hair stopped at her cleavage between her perky breasts. Underneath, she wore a black and lacy strapless bra, and a matching gossamer-like thong that hugged against her tight buttocks. Sighing, Hinata couldn't believe she could work up the courage to wear a thong, and just thinking about it made her blush wildly. She wasn't expecting Naruto to actually see her in one, but why take a risk. She began to bite her lower lip nervously, what if he wanted to do "naughty" things with her tonight? It didn't' slip her mind, considering how many times he visited her in the hospital, and he would often slip underneath the covers with her and kiss her, when nobody was around. At one point in time when he climbed onto top of her, she could feel his hardened member against her thigh. She shuttered nervously, and her pink blush had formed into a crimson tint. Pulling her out of daydreams, the doorbell rang.

Hinata's heart began to race as she traveled down the staircase. Opening it, she had found her bubbly and blonde haired shinobi, with a giant grin plastered to his face.

"Hey Hinata chan," Naruto chimed loudly. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." Hinata answered shyly.

Dropping his gaze, Naruto stared a gapingly at the dress Hinata wore. It had wrapped around her voluptuous body very nicely.

"Wow, You look great." He had complimented with blush emitting on his cheeks.

"Thank you, N…Naruto kun." She spoke softly. He still made her feel very nervous.

Leading her out the door, Naruto took off his coat, and wrapped it around Hinata. Because he was feeling a breeze coming along, he didn't want her to get sick. Bringing his eyes back to the dress, The Uzumaki felt guilty, realizing she had gotten all dressed up, and where they were going to he wasn't exactly fancy. He had hoped that she wouldn't mind where they going to eat.

He swallowed nervously, before staring back at her. Hinata had noticed him looking at her, and she smiled brightly. Taking in a breath, Naruto wrapped his arm around her petite waist. The dark haired kunoichi leant against him, as he pulled her in tighter.

Walking down the path to the village, everyone stared at them happily. At one point in time, they had passed by Shino and Kiba who chuckled in their direction, and had whispered to each other.

"It's about time." Kiba spoke softly. Shino nodded in agreeing with him.

Finally arriving at restaurant, Hinata smiled brightly realizing that they were at Ichiraku Ramen.

"Sorry, it's not exactly fancy." Naruto apologized.

"No, It's perfect." She replied reassuringly. She was too embarrassed to tell him that she always wanted to go on a date with him here. Now she got to live out her fantasy.

Sitting down, both Hinata and Naruto were greeted by Teuchi and his daughter Ayame.

"Ah, Naruto." Greeted Teuchi. "My favorite customer! How are you?"

"Never better!" Naruto admitted before taking Hinata's hand into his.

"You have a date!" Teuchi almost sounded surprise.

"How cute!" Ayame shouted while she continued to cook.

Naruto and Hinata blushed as owner of the ramen shop playfully joked around.

"The same as always Naruto?" Teuchi had asked the Uzumaki.

"Yes," Naruto replied with his stomach growling hungrily.

"And you missy?" Teuchi directed himself to Hinata.

"The same." She answered softly.

Finishing their order, Naruto swept her face into his hand, and smiled at her sweetly.

"You look beautiful tonight." He complimented.

"Thank you." She replied with her blush deepening.

Lifting her face with his nimble fingers, He tilted her head upward, and kissed her lovingly on the cheek. Taking his hand away from hers, he gently placed his onto her lap, and brought his lips closer to her brushing his lips against her neck. Excited shivers traveled down her spine as he placed the tip of his nose at the nape of her neck. As he took in her nostalgic scent, he laid a kiss against her neck before bringing back his face. Afterwards, The Hyuga's face held a reddened tint.

Realizing that their food had arrived, and Naruto stared at the noodles with amazement. Picking up his chopsticks, he licked his lips hungrily. The Hyuga watched how he hungrily ate his food like he hadn't eaten for days. Reaching for her chopsticks, she began to chew at the Kamaboko in her ramen. The blonde haired shinobi slurped loudly at the noodles as they smack against his lips.

Finally finishing, The Uzumaki slurped the leftover juices loudly before putting down his bowl. He stared at Hinata who looked like she hadn't touched any of it. She laughed nervously as she tried to finish her noodles. Several bites later Hinata stared at her still half full bowl. Not daring to take another bite, Hinata placed her chopsticks in her bowl, and groaned as her felt stomach growled in fullness. Naruto chuckled before swiping the hair from her eyes.

"Full already?" He teased. Hinata blushed as he kissed her cheek. "That's okay."

After paying the bill, Naruto took hold of Hinata's hand while they walked away from Ichiraku Ramen, and onto the streets of Konoha. Passing by several outdoor markets, Hinata stared mesmerized at all the trinkets on the decorated tables. Passing by a certain table, she couldn't help but stare in amazement at one of the little trinkets that lay lonely on the table. Dropping his gaze, Naruto smiled brightly realizing she was staring at a coin bag that almost resembled his. Except, the one Hinata was interested in was the same type of frog, but instead had tiny little bow attached to it's left ear. Taking look at the price, the dark haired kunoichi groaned realizing how much it had cost.

"Oh well, maybe some other time." She said with a disappointing smile.

Looking at Hinata's face, The Uzumaki couldn't help but want to buy her it. Besides, she had good taste.

"I'd like to purchase this." Naruto stated holding out the frog towards the man who owned the table.

"Naruto kun," The kunoichi cried guiltily. "You don't have to buy that."

"I want too," He said before laying a kiss on her forehead.

"Are you sure?" She had asked wearily.

"I'm sure." He spoke reassuringly.

Taking the money from his own coin bag, Naruto paid the man without hesitation. Something someone never expect, especially from the blonde haired shinobi. Placing the coin bag into her petite hands, Naruto stole a brief, but satisfying kiss from his Hinata chan. Leaving from the markets, the Uzumaki wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist before leading her down the streets. Suddenly, as the chilling wind started to pick up, and the dark haired kunoichi snuggled as close as she could towards Naruto. The Uzumaki started grin madly as she placed herself against him.

Sadly, reaching Hinata's house, the dark haired kunoichi stared wearily at Naruto as they reached the gates of her house. She did not want the night the end, considering how quickly it had seemed. She supposed that time flies when you spend it with someone who you absolutely cared about. In her case, he was someone who she loved.

"Well, I had a great time Hinata chan." Naruto spoke with a reassuring smile.

"Me too," She admitted happily. " I'm glad I got to spend time with you."

Suddenly, Naruto couldn't help but advert his eyes back to her dress that she wore for tonight. He gulped, now realizing that her cleavage peeked from the top. As a light blush embedded itself onto his cheeks, he had realized that she clearly had grown into a woman. She wasn't they same person from his genin days. Staring at her, he couldn't help himself, but to bring her into his broad arms. Pressing himself against her, Naruto collided his lips against the surprised Hyuga. Finally responding, she parted her pouty lips, and allowed him to deepen the kiss between the two them. A light whimper escaped her lips, as he lustfully slid his eager tongue into her heated cavern. Grasping onto his spiky locks Hinata pulled him into her grip, and fisted his soft hair. The kiss grew fiery as the dark haired kunoichi crashed her tongue willfully against his. Finally pulling back, Hinata's eyes were fogged with lust, and Naruto panted as he held his head against her shoulder. Embracing her, Naruto squeezed her petite body. He didn't want her leave him, not tonight.

(A:N: Next Chapter Worthy :3, and if so, Lemon?)


End file.
